


Place Your Bets

by sheroars



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Angst, Broadchurch - Freeform, Detectives, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Protect Ellie, Sandbrook - Freeform, Save Alec, one shots, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheroars/pseuds/sheroars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you sent in a prompt- you'll probably find one here.<br/>Send a bored writer suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealous Much?

"Oh bloody hell." Ellie Miller dropped her phone to the desk and looked about ready to tear her hair out.  The few people left in the bullpen on a Friday night took the hint and cleared out.    

"What?" Alec Hardy looked up from his paperwork and resisted the urge to cower.  She looked ready to snap.  

"Tom's spending the night with friends and my sister canceled on me so now there's nobody to watch Fred tonight and I'll have to raincheck this poor bloke _again_..." She was too busy crumpling up papers and packing up her things to notice the color tinge Hardy's cheeks.  The first two times might have been his fault.  Not on purpose of course, it was work related.  

Bradley was a prick anyway.  Wore sweater vests over button downs.  His name was Bradley for Christ's sake.  He shot a cautious glance at his partner.  She was definitely red in the face and fighting back tears.  Now his ears were burning.  She asked for so little really.    

She'd been working along side him like a maniac since returning to work.  She had a sort of vendetta to clear her reputation again.  It was working but God almighty she didn't sleep anymore.  She was giving him a run for his money for grumpiest cat in the office now that he thought about it.  He had winced in the break room the other day when he overheard her name and bitch in the same sentence. 

"I'll take him." He blurted out, surprising them both. 

"I'm not in the mood for-" 

"I'm not joking.  He's easy enough." 

"Christ," She shook her head and tucked stray hair behind her ear.  "God- I uh- thanks." He looked down and signed off on something without reading, anything to escape those eyes.  You could fall into them if you weren't careful.  

"I got nothing better to do.  What time?" 

"Now," She winced. 

"Okay, I'll follow you." In the car he almost hit his head on the steering wheel.  Whipped.  Utterly, utterly whipped.  Fred was pleased to see them however. Tom hollered a goodbye as he ran out the house.  Ellie went upstairs to change and Alec dropped his coat on the back of the couch.  The toddler reached and Alec gave in, settling the wee Miller on his hip.  The child had grown considerably over the past year, looked more and more like his mother everyday.  Same curls.  Same devastating eyes.  Wait- devastating?  

Opening the door for Bradley with Fred in tow was a perk.  The businessman looked considerably crestfallen at the sight of another man in the Miller house.  Sweater and flowers.  Ugh.  Ellie came down the stairs and tried to ignore the pissing match of all staring contests going on.  

"Hey,"

"Hi, sorry,"

"Not at all lovely."

"Bye-bye darling, be good for Uncle Alec."

"Bye Fredrick." Hardy practically shut the door in their faces.  

"Fredrick?" Fred looked equally displeased.  He took some comfort in that.

It was a rather peaceful evening.  Tom had worn his brother out for the most part.  As soon as Alec set him down he stuck a thumb in his mouth and brought back a DVD.  He made it through Finding Nemo but fell asleep halfway through Peter Pan with his head on Alec's leg.  Bedtime routine was a little difficult, Alec hadn't bathed a child in a solid decade or so and Fred was barely awake enough to hold himself up.  He did giggle at his sitter's faces though and pointed out the correct pajamas.  He got a little fussy when he realized Mum wouldn't be back in time to say goodnight, a storm was picking up outside, but a few minutes in the rocker settled that.  

The detective shouldered a bit of pride as he flicked on the nightlight and closed the door behind him.  Fred slept easily though several flashes of lightening and soft thunder.  Alec roamed the first floor restlessly, not quite sure what was keeping him from sitting down and getting some work done or reading or anything but thinking about Miller getting home safely.  By ten thirty he was contemplating calling her.  

She and Bradley came stumbling in and scared the ever loving shit out of him at eleven.  They were soaked to the bone and he was laughing loudly.  Drunkenly.  Alec pulled the daily paper up in front of his face and snuck into the living room to escape the rather amorous goodnight kiss.  He couldn't escape the wave of nausea though.  He hated everything.  Ellie slammed the door and it all got deathly quiet.  

"Shit," She mumbled.  

"Ellie?" He found a completely sober Ellie Miller sitting on the floor up against the door with her head in her hands, a puddle fast growing around her.  

"Shit," She repeated, seemingly remembering he was here.  

"C'mon, you're gonna make a mess." He offered a hand and she took it, kicking off her shoes as he went for her coat.  She shuddered in the chill of her own house.  There wasn't a dry stitch of clothing on her, everything clung to her.  She paused on the first step of the staircase. 

"Do you mind?"

"What? Oh-" She was gesturing to the three tiny buttons on the back of her blouse, the one that cinched in her waist and closed the keyhole cutout in the purple fabric.  

And there was nobody else in the house. Alec swallowed and negotiated with the stubborn closures. "Are you alright?"

"He's a wanker and I hate everything."

"Sorry,"

"Don't be." She missed his lop sided smile.  "Fred give you any trouble?" She felt the waist of her blouse give and fingers against her spine.  She sucked in a breath.  He gave the fabric a light hearted tug.  It adhered herself right back to her skin.

"Not at all," He breathed, struck by how pale she was.  And cold.  Really cold under his finger tips that had traced a few circles on her skin without his permission.  "Go on,"

"Don't take off yet," She whispered, half hearted smile tossed over her shoulder.  The fact that touching her like that didn't get on like a house on fire boggled his mind. The wind picked up.  Alec put his hands in his pockets and bit his lip.  She was back in a blink in sock feet, tee shirt and plaid sleeping shorts.  Her hair was haphazardly pinned up a bit like a rocker chick. He smirked.  "Shut up.  How much do I owe you?  He's dead to the world up there." At least she was smiling. 

"Don't worry about it. Listen- you okay?" The smile vanished just as easily.  "Was he that sloshed all night?"

"Basically," She sighed, crossing hers arms over herself protectively.  

"He's not worth your time.  Or effort." She looked at him like he had sprouted wings before softening.

"I'm not quite in a position to be picky at this point."

"For what?"

"Seriously?" She rolled her eyes and shifted on her feet, looking at the floor.  

"Seriously.  You've seem different lately."

"Do I?" The self consciousness shadowing over her face killed him.  Damnit all.  He wasn't sure when her feelings turned into his feelings but they did.  

"Do you need a drink?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You're lying."

"You fishing for a girl's night or something?"

"You're hurting Ellie and that pisses me off."

"Pardon?"

"You came so far.  You were happy for awhile and now you're not.  Ever since this bloke.  I've half a mind to-"

"I'm fucking lonely okay?" Alec fell silent and sucked in a breath.  "I really liked being married and now I'm not and I'm absolutely rubbish at dating and it gets ten times harder when you dump kids and baggage in the mix and-"

"I know." It struck her suddenly.  For once he knew exactly what she was talking about.  She fell silent and took in a breath.  

"Sorry.  Monday yah?  Fresh start on the Anderson kidna-"

"Ellie," He lifted a hand and stopped there.  She didn't like being touched by him.  She surprised them both by picking up his hand.  

"Thanks for worrying." She walked him to the door, walking close.  The screen door fought the wind and lightening lit the porch up again.  

"You know it's not you.  It's them." She snorted and he cracked a smile.  It felt foreign in his mind before he even said it.  He squeezed her fingers and she picked up their joined hands, inspecting his knuckles a moment.  She brought her other hand up to mirror his. They were both sporting tan lines from forgotten rings.  Two of a kind.

"Just feels like I'm missing something."

"He doesn't know what he's missing."

"Okay- what's the matter with you?  You've been nattering all day like a regular cheese headed person.  Have you been watching day time telly or something?"  Shit.  She read him like a book sometimes.  

"You just don't deserve any of this.  I've never met someone who's stood so...so still under-" He shook his head.  She came outside all together, letting the screen door shut.  

"Speak English Hardy.  When they hear how my marriage ended they draw conclusions.  They either think it's disgusting or funny.  They'll either run for the hills or think I'm someone they can _teach_..." He winced.  "It's got nothing to do with you.  Why does that bother _you_?" He ran a hand through his hair and contemplating running for it before he made a fool of himself. 

"For crying out- bloody- certainly I treat you better than that..." Ah.  There it is.  Her eyes widened. Neither was conscious of much else but the blood rushing in their ears.  Wow.   

"Do you want to come inside?"

"I should go..." He took a step away before something sort of righteous resolution snapped into place.  "We should- lunch tomorrow."

"Fred-"

"He's fine." Ellie smiled and it touched her eyes this time.  He smiled back and regained the step, touching her arm and hovering over her briefly, pressing his lips to her cheek.  "Get inside." She felt it more so than heard it under the rain.   

"Kay," She bit her lip and rung her hands out and chastised her completely lack of self control as she turned her head and caught his mouth with her own.  It was light and closed mouth and practically an accident but her stomach flipped and warmth doused the both of them.  A goodnight kiss to fix the other.  Bloody well eradicate it really.   

Alec left with a certain kind of male satisfaction.

Ellie went to bed with a nervous kind of happiness.    


	2. Sunday With You

If anyone had told Ellie Miller that she might just accidentally fall into a relationship with Alec Hardy she probably would have developed a drinking problem.  

Not that it was bad.  No.  Not by any means.  Well.  One might not even consider it a relationship really.  Pretty much nothing had changed.  Well- absolutely nothing had changed.  He was still detective superintendent. She had taken on a forty five minute commute to work as a teacher at a policing academy.  It was easier going in to work with eyes that didn't pity you. There was a new house too.  The old one was just too big.  The new one was a bit like his but further on the outskirts of town, away from the water and cliffs.  

But like she said, nothing had changed.  They worked.  He came round for dinner three times a week and they talked cases.  Helped each other out.  It started evolving a little bit with the stay overs, crashing on couches and sometimes the same bed.  Then he started kissing her goodnight and well...yah.  

Hardy and Miller.  Club.  Partners.  Who also snogged with increasingly frequency out of spite it seemed.  It was almost a game.  Whoever backed off first lost.  Christ they were both competitive.  Somebody sue.  

Tom thought it was hilarious. 

Anyway.  

It was a warm Sunday afternoon and fairly beautiful.  Hardy was sitting on the front porch with a sickly little Fred on his lap.  Poor thing had been fighting a head cold all week but the fresh air seemed to be doing him good and he was smiling along to the story Tom was reading.  She brought him coffee and he made room for her on the bench, moving closer to Tom.  Fred remained comfortable on his friend, reaching a distracted hand out to his mum.  Ellie smirked.  The grumpiest boys she knew got along just fine as of late.  Lord knows she couldn't convince Fred to use a toilet like a big boy but a simple glance and gentle _go on_ push on his back from Uncle Alec sent him scrambling.   

The story finished and Tom checked his mobile.  

"Can I meet up with Jack and Anna?" 

"Where at?" 

"Park." 

"Put Fred to bed and be back before nine." 

"C'mon Mum,"

"In the house at ten," Tom stood and reached for Fred.  He was passed out and gurgling.  Alec handed him off with a bit of a smile.  He still handled the boy like an unwieldy animal but it was progress.  The older Miller boy was in and out on his bike in ten minutes.  The evening was truly too nice to waste.  "Will you walk?" 

"Sure,"  They finished their coffee and left their mugs on the porch.  Ellie led the way down the road that ran parallel to Broadchurch.  Once they were out of sight of most of the houses and neighbors his fingers caught the sleeve of her blue jumper, tugging on the fabric till he found her fingers. Well.  There was that too.  The back of his hand slid along hers and his fingers hooked loosely around hers, following her lead as they left the road and took a diverging wooded path.  

One might call the silence they held awkward.  She'd tried to fill it a few times before realizing how easy it was to just be quiet when they were alone together.  It had a relaxing quality of it own really.  Along their mindless wandering she seemed to have taken them to the cliffs.  She froze when she realized.  He loosened his hold on her fingers, slipping around the other side so her palm lined up with his.  He led the way to the spot.  

They stood side by side just feet from where Danny fell.  Ellie shook her head and turned towards a different landing, one that faced the ocean and not the beach.  

"I've never understood why-" She sucked in a breath. "You asked me once if it was a suicide spot.  There was a girl back at school.  She jumped into the ocean.  I never understood why someone would choose the fall."

"-well, it was the sudden stop at the end bit that always threw me off." She nearly rolled her eyes but the seriousness in his face made her heart leap into her throat.  He looked so far away. 

"Alec-"

"I've been here before."

"Sorry?" He looked down at their hands sheepishly.  

"My mother took her own life about a month after we took a holiday out here.  I was just a child." Her eyes widened.  He drew a line in the ground with the toe of his trainer.  "I was down on the beach with my father and brothers.  I looked up and she was just standing here."

"You never told me-" He shrugged.  

"She took sleeping pills instead."

"Was she depressed?"

"Must have been."

"I wonder where I was when you were here..." Ellie mused quietly.  He smiled wryly.

"How old are you?"

"There's two years between us."

"I must have been eight or so."

"I so cannot see you as an eight year old.  Were you scruffy yet?" He rolled his eyes.  "Do you speak to your brothers much?" 

"No.  Not at all.  We're good Scots though.  Whenever someone's in town we'll drink."

"Good Scots." She echoed with a soft smile, drawing his hand between both of hers.  

"I can't see you as a child either." He scrunched up in a thinking face.  

"Can you imagine if we had met?  How bizarre it would have been.  Well- even more bizarre I guess." He softened and looked her in the eye.

"If I tell you something, will you hear me out?"

"Keep my mouth shut you mean?" She laughed lightly.

"That'll help." He turned to face her and contemplated their hands once more.  "I really don't understand what we've become."  Her heart started thudding again and she fought trembling.  "Daisy says I'm a bloody menace when I'm on my own but lately she's taken to congratulating me." He smirked at himself and shook his head.

"So-?"  

"So I think we should take more walks."

"Yah?"

"Aye,"

"Good.  Me too."

"Really?" The genuine surprise in his eyes calmed her.  They were alright.  It was all alright.  

"You're surprisingly nice Sunday company.  Just don't be a prick about it.  I want you 'round." He shook her hand away in favor of circling her waist with one arm, tucking the other in his trouser pocket. The waved crashed along the rocks below them.  She leaned in and he kissed her forehead, resting his lips against her hairline as long as she stayed still.  They both contemplated the implications of their choice.  Not too bad, not too bad...

Broadchurch had burned them both.  Yet here they were.

"Miller-"

"Don't be a knob." She leaned up and pecked the corner of his mouth, catching equal lip and stubble and making him straighten a little indignantly. He held her a little bit tighter.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the best efforts of every writer, producer, and actor on Broadchurch I will continue to put Hardy and Miller in romantic situations. It's just too cute. Ugh. 
> 
> More prompts mis amigos.


	3. Only the Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewriting the end of the last episode again. Bear with me.

"Did you tap that mate?" 

"I'm sorry?"Alec snapped out of his thinking to glower at the cabbie.  Miller had just left and said goodbye.  The taxi had pulled up.  His mind wouldn't shut up. 

"The broad who just left your place. Her name's Ella right?  Or is it Eleanor?  She must be a hell of a loose broad.  I was out awhile back with my mate Jerry.  We went home with this crazy bitch he swore he was going to fall in love with and left me with her for the night.  Other one's name started with a C I think.  She had crazy eyes though mate.  Bit too much brandy courage in my boy Jerry you see- anyway..." 

"Who are you?" The cab driver lit up a cigarette and scratched at his poorly kept facial hair.  

"Emmet sir, anyway.  She was so drunk and crying.  Must be daddy issues.  Pretty decent night for me and Jerry though. He was still snoring when I left."

"Stop the car."

"Sorry sir?"

"Stop the fucking car." Alec threw himself out and dragged his bag behind him, waving the asshole driver off.  He was getting stares.  He started walking.  

Miller.  That asshole?  Claire.  What the fuck.  

He would have been able to tell if someone had forced themselves on Miller.  Surely.  

Claire.  Fuck.  What had she done?  

He didn't realize he had walked all the way to the Miller home till he was standing in front of the door.  Christ.  

She must have been feeling so alone... _so_ alone for a one night stand.  Almost as alone as himself.

The thought sent him reeling.  He didn't know why.  Not till a car pulled up and Ellie stood on the walk in front of him, looking rather shocked and poised to cry again.  

"The hell are you doing here?" He sucked in a breath.   

"I don't know-"

"You don't know?" She repeated, crossing her arms. 

"Where are the boys?" 

"On the beach with the Latimers.  I've been sent back for lawn chairs so-"

"Are you alright?" He blurted out. 

"Are you?"

Alec closed the distance between them in two steps and wrapped his arms around her.  She went rigid and he only firmed his grip.  She covered her face in her hands and let herself lean into his shoulder, stiff as a board. "Hardy-" 

"Stop," He murmured into her hair.  She shifted on her feet.   

She cried and smacked his chest.  

"What are you playing at?" She finally pulled back.  

"I was thinking..." She raised an eyebrow. "-just hate to break up the Former Detective's Club when it was just getting started."

"Oh Christ-" She rolled her eyes at his attempt at a joke.  He reached up to swipe a tear off her cheek.  

"So.  Lawn chairs?"   


	4. Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance

"Oh come on!" Tom tossed his game controller to the floor.  Daisy snickered, having won the third round of Mario Kart. Fred giggled at his brother, bringing him a truck and sitting on his lap in some sort of toddler token of sympathy.  

"You're going to go blind sitting that close to the telly," Ellie leaned on the doorframe of the den.  

"I'm about to put my own eyes out." Tom groaned as Fred patted his face.  Daisy shrugged innocently and smiled at Ellie.  

"You're Mum's outside Daisy." 

"Already?" 

"She wants to get home before sunset," Alec sighed, joining them, Daisy's packed suitcase in hand.  His daughter got up to wrap her arms around his waist.  "Sorry," He murmured into her hair.  

"S'all right. Will you be alright without me?" 

"He'll mope for a few days." Ellie sighed, ignoring the pointed glare.  Daisy giggled and took Ellie's hand, pecking the woman's cheek. "Thank you.  It's been an amazing summer." Daisy had stayed for two and a half months, dozens of her friends had come in and out of the small blue house on the harbor.  There had been plenty of cook outs and fishing, boating and beach bumming.  Ellie had been over frequently to keep Alec from loosing his mind with so many teenagers. Tom and Fred had struck up a friendship with her as well.  The youngest Miller started crying as the goodbyes started.  Tom very nonchalantly programmed his number into her cell phone before accepting a casual side hug.  The new hoards of companions had kept him busy in all the best ways.  They all came outside to help Daisy get her stuff in the car.  

Tess Hardy had seen the whole thing from through the windows.  She wasn't making eye contact with any of them.  Whoops.  Ellie tried not to jump as Alec seized her waist and pulled her close in a rather obvious type manner as they waved Daisy off.  Fred had his hand fisted in Alec's trouser.

Wanker knew exactly what he was doing. The car was out of sight and the boys went back inside.  

"You arsehole." Ellie backhanded his chest before crossing her arms. 

"What?"

"I can read you like a fucking book you know exactly what you were trying to do."

"So-?" He was smirking, both hands in his jean pockets.  The wind tussled his hair and he looked downright boyish.  She felt her pulse quicken.    

"You're trying to make her jealous you wanker." And it worked.  She tried to appear stern but she couldn't help giggling. He was ridiculous.  

"Don't flatter yourself Miller-" He leaned in as if to let her in on a secret.  "-she's such a bitch though."

"After all those talks with Daisy about being nice to her."

"Shut up," He was grinning.  God have mercy.  

"For what it's worth.  I bet her summer fucking sucked." They laughed.  And it wasn't strange. They'd been smiling and even laughing for a few months now.  They watched the first tide of the afternoon turn.  

"Thank you Ellie," He turned her chin and kissed the corner of her mouth before going inside.  She bit her lip to keep from shivering and followed him in.   

 


	5. First Comes-, Then Comes-

"What's the matter?" She jumped out of her skin.  Alec touched her arm.  He looked bloody scared.  

Well...she was standing in her kitchen at three in the morning crying over divorce papers.  

And he had been crashing on her couch for a week now.   

"I liked being married.  And I just realized that I'll never be-" She covered her mouth to keep herself from spilling everything to him.  She hadn't been single in twelve fucking years and Ellie Miller was terrified.  No way she would ever have it so good again.  Alec's hand moved to her back, rubbing back and forth slightly over the flannel shirt she'd been sleeping in-  an ancient work shirt of a late father that might have kicked in the heads of anyone who so much as touched his daughters the wrong way.  

But Alec's touch wasn't wrong.  

"You want to get married?" It took her a full minute to realize it was a joke.  She let herself laugh lightly as he brushed the softest of kisses over her temple.  "We can toast on it right now-" He went for the red wine.  She wiped her tears. 

~

 

"What do you mean?  She doesn't even want you to have partial custody?" They were at a pub, pouring over too many legal documents with too little booze in hand.  She waved over the barkeep to remedy that. 

"She's told them I have a fatal heart condition, I can kick that out easy but bloody hell she's going on about this delicate period of Daisy's life and how I hurt her before and there's no strong female role models for her to rely on if she ever lives with me. She's even brought up a mess from ten years ago, when she left Daisy and me alone to visit her mother and came back to find her concussed."

"Bloody hell, what did you do?"

"We were riding bikes and she fell.  Not helping."

"Drink then." Hardy knocked back a shot of whiskey with a groan, dropping his head in his hands.  

"It's a fucking mess Miller.  I just want my daughter back.  She's everything and I'm not enough."

"Well that settles it then."

"What?"

"I'll just have to marry you." He barked out a laugh and shook his head.  

 

~

 

She'd gone to brunch with a massive amount of family that had recently come to town.  She stormed into his place around three and sulked on the couch for a good twenty minutes.  He sighed and put aside his book.   

"Why did you even go if you knew it was going to be terrible?"

"Family is family and they were about to disinherit me.  I need to send Tom and Fred to university at some point."

"Screw 'em all.  There's plenty of scholarships for boys in their position.  What got you so wound up?"

"Have I ever come off as feeble?"

"God no."

"They all think I'm too scared to go off and get another man."

"You need one?"

"Fuck no.  You and my children are enough of a handful." He straightened up indignantly.

"I was going to offer a bit of a scheme but if that's the way you feel-"

"I'm not marrying you."

 

~

 

"Have you ever celebrated your own birthday Alec Hardy?" Ellie gave an exasperated sigh.  He tried not to find it too endearing as he bent over his desk.  

"When I was a child I suppose."

"They're supposed to be fun."

"Why? I'm old.  It's commercial."

"You've been breathing air for three hundred and sixty five days.  That's something." She crossed her arms.  He shrugged. 

"True."

"We could go out-"

"Don't trouble yourself."

"The bullpen wanted to egg your car."

"What?"

"I overheard.  You don't do anything for fun.  You don't like anybody..." She mused.  He rolled his eyes.  "I can't even get you anything.  You're absolutely impossible." 

"You don't own me a damn thing Ellie.  It's almost time to go." He glanced at the clock.  The police station was mostly empty.  

"Oh but I do," She cleared her throat softly.  "You do so fucking much sometimes it makes me sick."  God you could fall into her eyes sometimes.  "I'll buy you a ring and call it even."

 

"About time," He huffed along, shutting off the desk lamp.  She snorted and went to find her coat and keys. 

"I'll have them engrave  _wanker_ on the inside of it." 

~

 

They'd gotten cruddy take away Chinese food on Tuesday night after court and of course she'd be the only one with food poisoning.  She'd been ill for days now.  Lucy and Ollie came in and out to mind Tom and Fred, bring them back and forth from school and football and such.  He came over to mind her.  

By Thursday she was done throwing up and could keep some food down.  Her fever had dropped from 103 to 100.  She was exhausted and passed out on the couch after showering while Alec stripped and changed the bed.  He came down and nudged her awake.  

"C'mon.  You'll hate yourself if you sleep there." 

"You look like hell." 

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." 

"Fuck off." 

"Come on Ellie-" He guided her to bed by the hand like he might have Fred.  As she finally laid down he toed off his shoes and stretched out on the other side of the bed.  

"You're gonna scare the shit out of Lu..." She yawned. He did too, knuckling an eye.  

"I'll make an honest woman out of you if it bothers them that much.  Christ.  Go to sleep."  She resettled herself with her cheek on his chest.  He wrapped his arms around her.   

 

~

 

"They'll talk-" She mumbled in the gap of a kiss.  He gave an amused kind of hum against her lips and ran his fingers over her thigh, under the skirt of her summery dress.  Not many people cared to glance their way.  They were the only ones on the dock.  Everyone else was gathered around the bonfire, lighting sparklers.  It was a kind of community celebration.  Danny Latimer's birthday.  

"They wouldn't give a fuck if we got married and ran off Ellie."

"I might take you up on that." She leaned in captured his lower lips between hers.  

"Week from Tuesday?" She laughed into his neck.

 

 

~

 

They all took a stroll on the beach after dinner one night. 

"I can't believe it's been a whole goddamn year."

"Since what?"

"Since we met you knob."  

"Has it really?" Daisy and Tom were just ahead of them, each holding one of Fred's hands, swinging him back an forth through the shallows.  The wee Miller was shrieking with laughter.  It was his favorite game.  Ellie was walking beside Alec, fingers laced tight with his.  He picked up their hands and turned them so he could brush his lips across the back of knuckles.  It had gotten chilly and she had his jacket on.  "Well.  We're not dead."

"Cheers," She snorted.  

"Seems appropriate then..."

"What does?"

"Right now?  Perfect." Daisy called over her shoulder.  Tom gestured to the sunset and nodded an affirmative.  Fred turned around and filled his hands with water.  He threw it up in the air, letting sparkling droplets of water tumble back into the sand.  Alec reached toward Ellie's hip, into the pocket of his own coat, and took out a little velvet bag.  Ellie stopped walking and nearly stopped breathing.  He offered her a ring.  He didn't kneel.  He didn't even say anything.  

"Are you-" Drunk?  Nuts?  Stupid?  All of the above?   "If this is part of the joke Alec Hardy I swear to G-"

"Ellie I love you.  Don't be difficult." He was smiling and Tom and Daisy were grinning and Fred was digging a hole in the sand with his fingers...

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.  It wasn't an inside joke anymore.     

 

~

 

When Fred learned how to read he liked to lead anyone around the house by the hand and point out any bits of print he could figure out.  

It was late on a Sunday afternoon so most of everybody was sleeping.  He had woken from his own nap and became dreadfully bored till he discovered Ellie and Alec in the kitchen.  He was chopping up something for dinner.  She was watching dishes.  

"Hello love."

"Hi Mumma."

"Wanna dry for me?" He shrugged.  Alec snickered and gave him a playfully kick in the bum with a sock foot.

"Go on lad.  You can have the first slice of pie."  Fred perched himself rather eagerly on the counter and wiped down plates and forks and bowls, setting them carefully on the other side of him.  Ellie finished and began putting everything away.  Fred noticed something shining in the little ceramic bowl by the faucet.  Wedding rings.  Those never came off.  Fred picked them up.  They looked a bit like the braids Daisy wore in her hair.  It didn't take him long to find the inscriptions.  

"Mumma," 

"Yes Fred?" 

"Why does these have swears in them?" 

"No reason," Alec suppressed a laugh as Ellie snatched the rings out of her sons hand, slipping hers on and tossing Alec his.  He inspected his in the light.  He'd almost forgotten the inscriptions were there, he truly almost never took it off.  

 

_Wanker_

_Shut up_  

 

Romantic. 

"Go tell Daisy and Tom to get ready for supper." He was off running.  Alec caught a slight edge of panic in his wife's face.  He grinned.  

"Hindsight," She sighed, inspecting her ring as well.  She fiddled with the chain around her neck from which her engagement ring hung.  He gently tugged her wedding ring free and caught her wrist, slipping it back on the correct finger.  He shrugged.  

"You weren't the one fighting with the jewelers for half an hour." Ellie giggled. 

"Shut up," 

"That's my line-" He snuck a kiss.  

"What am I to do with you now?" She shook her head. Married life suited them.  Despite the odds.  Despite the shock and novelty of it.  Despite the backlash of a small minority of Broadchurch types and branches of her family.  He smirked and pulled her in.  Their life was somewhat calm.  They were calm.  Happy even.      

"You want to have a baby?"

"We are not playing this fucking game again."

"A lot can happen in a year yah..."

"Don't we fucking know it."   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't look at me.


	6. Hide Away

"Mum?" Something heavy fell to the floor.    

"What is it baby?  Bad dream?" Ellie nearly choked, sitting up in bed so fast she got dizzy, and catching her toddler at the door.     

"Uh-huh." He whimpered pathetically.  

"Come on Freddie.  I got you." It took twenty minutes to get him back down again.  She found Alec still on the floor, between her bed and the wall.  He was rubbing his eyes and checking his phone.  "Are you okay?" She whispered and snickered, offering him a hand up.

"You bloody well pushed me."

"Did not."

"I should go.  It ten till six." She winced.  So early.  

"Can I make you some tea?" He pushed a tendril of curls behind her ear and kissed her lightly.   

"Go back to bed,"  She raised her arms, almost as petulantly and tiredly as Fred.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay Ellie," He encircled her waist and rocked back on his heals, kissing her clumsily.  "See you in a bit."

 

~

 

She was tucked under his chin on the couch when the move credits rolled.  It had been a rather pleasant evening.  Her legs were curled up against his thigh and he was moving his fingers over her back when a knock came on the door.  He kissed her forehead and pushed her off.  She pulled a rather surprised face before a second knock came.  She turned off the TV and opened some files before hitting him with a pillow.  He made a rude gesture and went for the door.  She smirked and ran her fingers over her red cheeks.   

 

~

 

Fred had gotten a small fishing pole for his birthday.  Tom was at the end of the dock showing him how to use it.  Alec was restringing the old poles Ellie had found in the shed.  

"I don't think I've ever touched these."

"Seriously?"

"I don't fish."

"First time for everything." He baited the hooks and showed her how to cast.   One hand was guiding her wrist.  His other arm barred her hips and kept her body still.  He ghosted his lips over her cheek as the bobber landed and backed away as Fred shrieked, something caught on his hook.  Ellie pulled in the line just in time to get a picture of her boys with the first fish of the day.  

Alec suspected by the way she cast out for Fred again that she had been completely lying when she said she didn't fish. She just shot him a smile over Tom's head.

 

~

 

The Christmas party was in full swing and Alec had shut himself up in the interrogation room for some peace to work in, turning off every camera and locking everyone out of the observation room.  Ellie found him bent over evidence photos and newspapers, filling a whiteboard with notes.  She set down a glass of punch in front of him and amended one of his connections.  

"You are bloody brilliant." He sighed, shaking his head.  She always managed to pick up on what he missed lately.  He stood and caught her face in his hands, kissing her hard and fast.  She rolled her eyes, peeked over his shoulder to the window, and kissed him back with her hand wrapped around the knot of his tie.   

 

~

 

"I should be going.  Tom's match is at seven tomorrow." 

"You gotta send me this pie recipe." 

"Course sweetheart, thank you for having me.  Night."

"I'll walk you out." Daisy snickered as her father jogged after Ellie.  She caught the embrace through the door that had been left open.  She was laughing at something he had whispered in her ear as they wrapped their arms around each other.  

Daisy started the dishwasher and waited for him to come back in, looking a little dazed.  

"I don't know why you try to hide her." 

"Sorry?" 

"You suck at it.  And you make each other happy and I think it's wonderful." She hugged him and left him standing a wee bit shell shocked.  

 

~

 

"Fish and chips?  Or do you want to try and make that-" 

"Let's go out."

"Sorry?" She looked at him like he had grown two heads. 

"You said you wanted to try that French cafe on the beach between here and Sandbrook...and it's the first good weather we've had in awhile." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  She smiled.  Baby steps.  Everything they did was shaky, clumsy, awkward, and giggly and god help her she loved it all.  

"That sounds really nice actually,"

He had her fingers caught in his while they waited for a table.      

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your notes and kind words make me so very happy. 
> 
> Let the stories keep on coming. 
> 
> Cheers! xoxo


	7. Go On Then

Last Friday she had kissed him goodnight.  On the cheek.  

He didn't stop thinking about it for the whole weekend and discovered quite quickly that trying to put a move on Ellie Miller might be like leaping out at a herd of unbroken horses.  She'd be scared off or she'd trample him or both.    

You see, it had taken awhile to bring her back to work and even longer to see her smile like she used to.  Her reconciliation with Beth Latimer certainly helped.  His mended heart and decision to stay on in Broadchurch for awhile certainly helped.  He wasn't sure when they became legit friends and partners but it happened.  

And now she was always in the front of his mind and his hands were doing things before his head was and he was in complete agony.  

Reporters still followed her around sometimes.  Well, reporters in the loosest sense of the term.  They were the types that wrote for gossip columns and entertainment segments.  He'd taken up the habit of keeping her behind him or to the side, walking nearly on top of her.  Once a particularly insane writer had grabbed her arm after realizing he was being ignored.  It had made Alec's heart leap into his throat to see the sheer panic in her.  She'd decked him on her own though but didn't protest when his arm circled her or gently pushed her behind his shoulder.  

Her therapist must have suggested hobbies or something because she'd taken up cooking and baking in alarmingly large quantities.  Over the past month he's sat at the breakfast bar of his own kitchen while she sipped wine and tried her hand at Julia Child's cookbook.  He liked those nights.  They were quiet.  

She didn't shrug off his touch anymore either. He got away with holding doors and touching her back.  When he tried cracking a joke or was in a particularly self aware mode of grumpiness she might roll her eyes and smack him on the arm with the back of her hand teasingly.  

There had been a few heart stopping set of days when Jo came back to town and demanded to see his children.  Of course he was met by a wall of lethal legal woman and Broadchurch citizens.  She had been a mess though.  He sat with her every night while several men from the department sat on her porch, long after Tom and Fred went to sleep.  She held his hand tight between hers.

They'd crashed with each other more than once after Sandbrook.  It wasn't shocking to find the other on their own couch early in the mornings.  

And then Friday came and they spent a rather pleasant afternoon reviewing old notes and reports for a court case.  Six thirty rolled around and she left to have dinner with her sister and children and such.  He walked her to the door and she kissed his cheek and smiled and Jesus Christ he wanted her to stay.  

Maybe fate decided to lend him a hand.  It's been almost two weeks since that Friday and the Latimers were throwing a massive celebration.  A celebration of life.  It was Danny's birthday and their new baby was crawling around and walking with her little fists closed around her sister's fingers.  Might as well yah?

There was a bonfire and fireworks and plenty of food and Ellie dragged him along to the beach.  Music was playing and about six or seven families were in attendance, all close friends of the Latimers.  Beth was smiling and holding Mark's hand and Chloe and her friends were in the ocean with all their little brothers and sisters, Fred and Tom among them.  Music was blasting.  Ellie was goaded to join the others dancing.  She shook her head and remained sitting on the quilt next to him.  

"You don't dance?" She shot him the ugliest look he had ever seen and he couldn't help but chuckle.  It was a downright gorgeous night.  The stars were out.  Breeze was blowing.  Everyone was barefoot in jeans and tee shirts or swim suits.  He let himself watch her as the music slowed down.  God it was cheesy.  He'd seen it before in dozens of movies and poorly written TV shows.  This is the part where he doesn't take no for an answer.  "Why?" 

"Why what?"

"Why don't you dance?"

"Because I'm a bloody menace." She snorted at herself and then glanced at him.  "Don't tell me you're going to-" He raised an eyebrow and shrugged.  All the kids came in and smore making took off.  They abandoned their place close to the fire to escape sticky fingers and the stampede of small children.  

They found themselves walking up the beach a bit, just out of range of the light.  He took one hand and she didn't object.  He stopped and reached for the other.  "Oh no you don't." She backed up towards the ocean and he though she might just jump in to spite him.  He tugged her back. 

"Don't spoil a good song Miller." Night Moves.  Bob Seger.  Something almost heart stoppingly sappy for the moment.  Fuck it.  He just wanted to hold her.  

She huffed and wrinkled her nose but let her fingers fall between his.  She sank easily into his shoulder and it was the embrace she swore she was never going to give him.  

"Wanker."

"Shut up,"  He kissed her forehead at the end of the song but she remained their a bit longer.  

He thought he might have been able to call it even.  She was getting really good at proving him wrong.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stories then friends, send in your prompts and suggestions <3


	8. Proper Scot

"I can't." 

"Why not?" 

"I look fucking ridiculous." 

" _Dad_ ," Daisy reached down to cover Fred's ears.  

"Come on.  You're not the only one.  Fred looks adorable in it.  Tom's even electing for it.  All the men from her family will be wearing them..." Ellie suppressed a giggle.  He'd been locked up in the guest room for an hour now.  Ollie had fallen in love with a sweet Scottish girl and the wedding was finally here.  

"Ellie-"

"Come on, you're going to make us late.  Don't be a child."

"Swear you don't have a bloody phone out?"

" _I swear_ Alec," Ellie handed her phone to Daisy who immediately opened up the camera app.  Tom squatted to show Fred how to work the digital camera.  

He finally stepped out in all his Scottish kilted glory, looking absolutely horrified at the children. They all had a good laugh at his expense, despite the fact that half of them looked identical to him.  

"Out.  Car.  Now." He sent them off.  Ellie collected her phone and locked it before he could get at it.  

"It's a wedding, their's gonna be camera everywhere."  He rolls his eyes and fidgeted with the sleeves of his black coat and glared at his own wool socks.  "However I do think this suits you. You only have the one?" 

"Shut up Miller."

"I'm serious,"

"I look like a fool."

"You're going to be more comfortable than me all night." She gestured to the dress and heals.

"Miller,"

"You'll be just the catch for the right drunk aunt or gay cousin."

"I'm going to kill myself."

 

"Don't fuss, this is supposed to be a beautiful day-" She led him down the stairs by the chain of the sporran purse.  He cleared his throat.  

"Mind the hands."

"What?  Are you a proper Scot then?"

"I half arse nothing." The very suggestion of Alec going commando made her drop the chain.  She was gonna have to drink so much tonight... 


	9. Home

He rang at five thirty in the morning, just before her alarm, and she swore a little bit into the phone.  Now was not the time for a case.  The Saturday after an extremely late Friday night in court?  Nope. Nope. Nope.    

"I didn't see the time.  I didn't mean to wake you." He sounded absolutely exhausted.  She bit her lip and sat up in bed. 

"No no, I hit my arm on the door.  You're fine.  What's the matter?"

"I uh-" He fell silent. 

"Hardy?  Are you okay?  Is Daisy-"

"Yah.  Everything's fine Miller.  I just wanted to let you know that I was going to be gone for the week." The week? Damn... 

"You don't sound okay."

"My father passed away and I need to go home for a bit to take care of things." She didn't know what she was expecting but it wasn't that.  

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be.  He was an absolute wanker." 

"So you were close then?" He snorted and she let herself breathe.  

"We weren't close really.  My mother's not- well.  Nobody else is around to take care of things so I'm just gonna pop over and take it off the city's hands."

"Do you want me to come with you?" She blurted out.  Blame it on the hour and the sleep deprivation.  She was surprised that she didn't regret it.     

"It's not necessary.  You've got the boys yah?  It won't take me long." 

"It's your father Alec.  Tom's on a school trip this week anyway..." The line was quiet for several beats.  

"I could use the help but I'm sure I could get-"

"When are you leaving?" It was almost amusing how quickly the tables had turned on them.  

She took a train out to meet him in Aberdeen two days later with Fred on her hip.  He was in jeans and a tee shirt and looked like he hadn't slept in days.  He was leaning against a rented car in the car park and she felt her heart swell.  The arse looked absolutely miserable.  He gave them a weak smile.  Fred had mercifully slept most of the way and seemed absolutely delighted to see a familiar face in a new place.  

"Hey,"

"Hi.  You've been lying." 

"Oh?"

"You're absolutely not okay.  I'd hope you trust me a bit more than that by now." He shrugged. 

"I asked you to come didn't I?" She sighed.  She probably would have come even if he ran her off.  She couldn't afford to lose him now.  

"Right.  Let's find someplace to eat.  You've got a lot of explaining to do." As soon as Fred was settled in a booster seat at the end of their booth in a pub he ordered them a round of lager and scrubbed both hands over his eyes.  "Are you the only one here?"

"Yah,"

"There's not a single living Hardy?"

"Oh plenty," Their food came and he picked at it pitifully.  If she had to wait him out she'd do it.  He seemed to sense he wasn't getting off that easy. "My mother was never around.  I have three brothers but we don't speak anymore."

" _Three_ brothers? Christ." 

"What?"

"You come off as more the only child really."

"Two are step siblings and I was the only one in the house.  They're all a great deal older than me." She nodded and cut up more potatoes for Fred.  

"Step mother?"

"She hates me.  You could have guessed."

"So it was just you and your dad?"

"When I was younger.  I was sent to boarding school though, in Glasgow."

"That sounds miserable." He smirked and finally started eating.  

"It was." Alec's father had been cremated.  They weren't very religious and apparently there was absolutely no extended family to speak of.  On the way to collect the ashes Alec drove and pointed out bits of a scattered childhood.  

Pittodrie Stadium, they used to skip class to catch football matches.  Belmont Street and its constant stream of musicians and cheap liquor.  The Maritime Museum that his father dragged all his boys to at least one a month to bore them out of quitting school for day laborer sailor jobs or the navy.  He even pointed out his first school and the parks he remembered.  He hadn't been back in ages but it was still home.  He couldn't help but feel at home.  Fred napped.  She waited in the car while he settled with the city morgue.  

He came back with a brown paper bag. 

"Poetic yah?" He weighed it in front of her.  

"How's that?" 

"He was a sack of shit." She couldn't help giggling.  

"You have some good memories at least?  He had to be sober some times." He nodded. 

"Yah," He voice was going.  

"It's okay to cry." He shot her an ugly look as he leaned on the car next to her.  She leaned into his arm.  "What's got you so upset then?" 

"I don't know." He admitted.  "It's fucked up." She raised an eyebrow.  "This is barely anything.  It's less than Fred.  It used to be a massive man.  Absolutely massive..."

"We can get rid of them now if you'd like.  Leave them on your bitch step mother's porch." He gave a hoarse laugh.  

"Thank you Ellie."

"Don't mention it."

"I thought maybe in Broadchurch, out on the ocean or something.  He liked the ocean, hated the city."

"There you go." Fred babbled at them through the open window.  Alec waved and dropped the bag on the driver's side floor.  He stood up a little straighter and held his hands out.   

"C'mon,"  

"What?" 

"I don't want a handshake right now and my daughter's hours away right now." 

"I wish I had that recorded." She snorted, slipping her arms around his waist. He sank into her neck, arms tight around her shoulders.  They stayed put till a slow moving ambulance pulled up to deliver some unfortunate cargo.  They went to an estate office to meet a lawyer to begin talks of selling Alec's childhood home.  She touched his knee when he signed off on all the proper papers.  He ran his fingers over the backs of hers.  

He finally fell asleep in her motel room on the same bed as Fred.     


	10. Like the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expanding an old idea. This is a marriage story and is a bit more mature in content so if it's not your thing, fair warning.

Ellie adored the view off the rent house's back porch.  It was just off the master bedroom and faced their own little bit of woods.  She could sit and think there.  Alec would always know to find her there.  He was late getting back from court.  The sun had long since set and the kids were all in their rooms.  She had an hour to herself with her kindle e-reader before the screen door creaked open.    

"Hey love,"  

He only called her _love_  when it was really late night or extraordinarily early in the morning.  It was endearing and it made her heart beat a little bit faster. The novelty hadn't quite worn off yet.  She wasn't sure it ever would.  

She'd been remarried for six weeks and she still wasn't used to wearing a ring again.  These rings were a hell of a lot lighter though.  No engagement ring this time around and she found herself almost preferred it that way.  The others were clumsy, far too large.  The thin rose gold band made her smile.  A respectable courtship that ended in a rather whirl winded decision. Despite any previous indicators and a terribly mangled first marriage he could be romantic.  

True to form though, he had _shut up_ inscribed on the inside.  

Anyway.  Six weeks.  Many were surprised it had lasted that long.  She figured if they could get a few years to feel like the first six weeks than everything would be pretty okay.  Domestic partnership turned out to be a bit easier than a professional one.  Well, after what they'd gotten through in Broadchurch, anything could seem like child's play.  

Ellie loved coming home and setting Fred on the floor of the new house.  He'd run and wrap himself around Alec's knees or go straight to the fridge and hold up stretches of art to be hung up with magnets.  Tom had taken up doing homework in the dining room and plugging in video games in the living room as opposed to locking himself in his room at all hours of the day.  

Alec became a damn good step-father.  He went to parent meetings with her and attending every single one of Tom's football matches.  The boys all went fishing every other weekend.  He even asked for their blessing before asking her.  They called him Alec.  He still called her Miller now and then much to everyone's chagrin.  He'd even smirk when he remembered it was now Hardy-Miller on all her documentation.  Tom and Fred would keep Miller until they tired of it.  

Alec was an even better husband than one could hope. No doubt he was an intense man, often times as angry as the summer sun, and he was always capable of surprises.  However he was wonderfully affectionate and protective of their time alone.  He was working freelance all over Dorset, bringing closure to many a cold case.  She was teaching and helping him when she could.  They often still talked cases and murders and criminal psychology while laying in bed together.  Old habits die hard.  

"Hey, how'd it go?" 

"Convicted," She smiled as he bent over the back of her chair, dropping a soft kiss on her cheek and stealing a sip of her wine.  She ignored his snicker at the fullness of the rather massive wine glass.  "What are you reading?" 

"That Saramago novel you liked so much." She set it aside as he sat on the edge of the ottoman she had abandoned, facing her.  She was sitting cross-legged and propped her chin in her hand as he pulled his tie off and popped the top two buttons of his shirt.  "Do you feel better?" 

"Much," 

"Good.  I can't sleep when you pace." He smiled softly and popped his knuckles, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Some firefighters paid a visit to Fred's class today so he has a powerful new obsession.  Tom got an A on that science project and Daisy told me that she'd like to stay with us over the summer."  His eyes took on a new light and she couldn't resist leaning in the last few inches to give him a proper kiss.  He slid his fingers down her neck and smiled against her lips.  

"She likes the beach." 

"She likes us too if you haven't noticed."

"Everybody likes you."

"Must have been a really good night for you then." She teased, moving her fingers through his hair and clearing a spot to press her lips to his forehead.  He was in a good mood.

"-I think I'm a bit delirious.  I kept calling the solicitors by the wrong names." She smiled and shook her head.  

"It's late."

"Not yet,"  He stood up and clasped her wrist, gently pulling her up.  He sat in her place and kicked his feet up.  He settled her in the seat left between the arm rest and himself, her thighs settled over his and across the other armrest.  Even in their year-ish long relationship before the ring exchange she would have never pegged him as a snuggly type.  He wasn't really but he was extremely tactile.  She couldn't get away with dropped eye contact anymore.  He had no qualms about lifting her chin and leaning in to her space, regardless of where they were or why.

But now he was completely relaxed, slumped into the wicker chair with his eyes half closed.  He had one hand wrapped around her leg, tucked in the bend of her knee, thumb stroking the fabric of the lounge pants she had stolen from him at some point.  She had to fold them at the waist a couple times.  He loved it.  

He turned his head to look at her.  She caught his other hand and laced their fingers and letting their arms lie lazily over her hips.  "You'll pull something thinking that hard." She rolled her eyes before closing them.  

"If that's the least of my worries, I think I'm okay."    

"Just okay?" The hand on her leg was suddenly making its way up the inside of her thigh.  She fought a shiver and caught his fingers, trapping them between her own with a light laugh.  

"Later.  You'll be of no use to me if you fall asleep before you really get started again." 

"Again?" Teasing his masculinity was just too easy sometimes.  

"Did you eat yet today?"

"Yah I did.  Quit nattering." They finished her wine and she finally goaded him into a shower and more comfortable clothes.  He joined her on the bed after turning out the lights and shutting the screen doors.  He propped himself on an elbow above her and mouthed the crook of her neck.  

"Alec-"

"C'mon El..." She nudged him on his back and rubbed circles on his chest, resting her lips against his shoulder.  

"You can make it up to me in the morning."

"I think you got that backwards." The wine and hot shower had him slurring his words but he'd never admit defeat to her.  

"I'll just put a pillow over your face tonight and be done with it." He snorted.  She liked making him laugh.  She liked the kind of smiles she could evince.  "Wanna hear something funny?"

"Hm?" She smirked.  She was winning.  

"A student asked me what my husband did and I said _what husband_." 

"I'm sensing a pattern here darling...putting me off, asphyxiation, dissociation..." He gave a growly chuckle.  She loved how thick his accent got when he was completely bone tired.    

"You know most husbands put their names in the rings." She tapped his left hand.  His said _wanker_.  The jeweler had apparently raised a hissy fit with him when he went to pick up the rings.  The poor little man was horrified at the desecration of his art.     

"I deeply appreciate the originality in our vulgarity." He shrugged.  He slipped down in bed to be face to face with her, catching her upper lip between his and teasing her mouth open.  

Of course Fred came barreling into the room as soon as she threaded her fingers into his hair and hooked a leg around his thigh.  

"What is it Freddie?" The four year old launched himself in between them and scrambled into Alec's arms, flinging himself around his neck and fastening himself so firmly Alec let out a soft _umph_.  In the dark he smiled at her over her son's curly hair and mouthed something like _I got it._ She had just about dozed off when he returned.  

"We've gotten pretty good at this thing yah?" She yawned into her pillow.  He grunted an agreement as he sank into bed again.  She smiled.  She thought he might have finally gone to sleep before he snuck his fingers up the back of her tee shirt to stroke her back and press a firm kiss to her lips again.

"I love you Ellie."

"I love you too." They exchanged the words for the first time when he asked her to marry him.  It was always very seriously said.  Always when they were alone.    Always as a goodnight or a goodbye for the day.  

Anyone who might have witnessed it on accident might have found it pretty damn intense.  These were partners, forced together, and entirely codependent.  It was a fiercely passionate devotion, and sometimes it was almost like staring into the sun.  They were in it together though.  Still.      

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get really really emotional when I think about them being married.   
> Apologies. 
> 
> Give me more things to write!


	11. From Across the Way

Beth Latimer fidgeted with the hem of her blouse as Mark confirmed their reservation.  They were a bit early and their dinner companions were nowhere in sight.  They were seated at a small round table in the corner of the little italian restaurant.  Mark ordered a bottle of red wine and a basket of bread.  There were two men playing piano and violin.  All the windows, including the one they were sitting next to were thrown open.  It was all the makings of an absolutely lovely evening.  

"Ah, there they are." Mark gestured out the window.  Ellie Miller and Alec Hardy were walking towards each other on the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street.  It seemed almost if they had come straight from work and parked on either end of the road.  

"Oh no fucking way..." Beth almost choked on her wine.  

"What?" The ever brooding Alec Hardy was smiling and had his tie and jacket in hand.  Ellie Miller was smiling back and going up on tip toe to kiss him hello, a hand around his neck. Beth smacked her husband's arm repeatedly.   

"Ellie!  The rumors were-"

"Don't stare." He chuckled.  No way.  She stared on.  Ellie was radiant.  She hadn't laid eyes on her friend in five months.  There had been a move and a new job, a fresh school for the Miller boys.  She had heard she was teaching now, helping train new coppers for all of Dorset.  It suited her.  Hardy must still be a copper.  God he was kissing her again, framing her face with his hands and smiling down at her and saying something to her quietly.  

"Holy shit, look at them!"

"Beth," Mark snickered as the waiter came to check on them.  Ellie and Hardy crossed the street slowly, fingers loosely twined.  She was smiling at something he was saying.

"They're a handsome couple..." She concluded.  Ellie looked amazing in a white button down tucked into a pencil skirt and her short curls were no longer pinned regimentally to the side of her head.  Gorgeous.  He hadn't changed a bit.  Smiling suited him though.  

"Sorry we're late," Beth got up to kiss and hug her friend.  Mark and Alec shook hands.  They all sat down.  It was a bit chilly in the restaurant as the sun set and under the small talk Hardy draped his jacket over Ellie's lap.  His arm followed.  It didn't escape Beth by any means.  The waiter returned to take their order.    

"Would the gentlemen like to pick tonight's lobster?" He gestured to the tank on the other side of the room, next to the kitchen.

"I don't know a thing about lobster..." Alec looked bewildered. 

"Oh it's easy enough mate." Mark stood. The boys departed and Beth wasted no time.  

"Just _when_ where you going to tell me?" She seized Ellie's arm.  Her friend startled.

"About what?"  

"About him you idiot." She giggled.  Ellie let out a relieved sounding breath.  

"Tonight actually.  I wanted to tell you tonight.  I told Lucy this morning and he told all our children...everyone seemed to know already despite our best efforts."

"I only just saw you two." Ellie looked out the window and winced, seemingly just noticing the visibility.  

"Whoops," They laughed at each other.  

"Are you happy El?  You look it."

"I am.  Are you?"

"Getting there."     


	12. Stand Up

"Ellie-" 

"Oh bloody hell. No." 

"C'mon, you told me to wake you." He nearly whined, touching her back gently.  He let his fingers fine the back of her neck, kneading the sore muscles there.  

"You're not even dressed yet." She cracked open an eye  and squinted in the light. 

"Up," He insisted, tugging on her sleeve.  She sat up on his couch and rubbed her eyes.  The wall clock said nine but they'd been up since six in the morning. Her stomach was already turning at the day's prospects.  

"Are they still-"

"I sent them home at seven." She curled her legs up and he sank into the couch next to her.  "You don't have to do it."

"Yes I do.  He won't listen to anyone else." Alec was analyzing her.  She stared at the carpet and shook her head.  "Thanks anyway."

"Don't mention it Ellie." He held out a hand toward her.  She took it.  She'd shown up in a panic the previous evening, Fred and Tom in tow.  Jo had returned to Broadchurch, demanding to see his children.  It was Fred's birthday.  He had been waiting on their front porch when she'd driven the boys home from the beach that afternoon.  She'd never driven so fast in her life.  

Of course Broadchurch citizens had risen up around them.  Several men from the police station and the town came to sit around the outside of Alec's house.  They'd been on the phone with solicitors all evening.  Beth, Lucy, and Ollie had been in and out.  Paul Coates as well.  The divorce was still fresh.  Jo was angry.  Very, very angry as displayed by him standing and calling for his boys in Hardy's drive before being chased off.  He wasn't going to leave without seeing her at the very least.  Long after Tom and Fred had fallen asleep in the back bedroom, crying their eyes out and refusing food, Ellie had a flat out panic attack at the very thought of talking to him again.   

"I told him if he ever came back, I was going to kill him."

"You could get away with it.  Probably."

"Isn't that terrifying?" He squeezed her fingers, brushing a thumb over her knuckles and drawing circles on the back of her hand.  She watched their fingers as they fell together.  He'd been so good to her this whole disaster.  He sat with her on the bathroom floor after she threw up and cried herself out.  Terribly embarrassing in retrospect.  He had held both her hands and talked her into breathing again.  He stayed up till she passed out and came to some agreement that would hopefully end it all and let them get on again.  

"I'll be there." She met his eyes again.  

"You wanna really piss him off?" She gestured to their hands.  He smirked and shrugged.  Tom came in, Fred sitting sleepily on his hip.  

"I want to be there too.  Fred can sit with Ollie at the paper." Nobody had enough energy to argue with each other.  Ellie hugged her boys close.  

Someone had organized it a bit like a sit down at the court house, just in the tables where she and Hardy had talked so often.  Tom held his mother's hand.  Hardy hung back.  Jo sat alone.  She prayed for the first time in ages.  

"You shouldn't be here." Ellie started calmly.  Tom looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with Hardy.  He came closer, standing just behind Ellie.  She visibly relaxed some.  He gripped he back of her chair.  Jo looked righteously shocked and a bit terrified to see his son and his arresting officer.  

"What are you-" He shook his head.  Never mind that. "Tom..." He reached across the table.  Tom shook his head and Jo retracted his hand.  

"What do you want?"   

"Where's Fred?"

"Seriously.  Why are you here?" Alec marveled at the strength in her voice.

"I'm a free man.  I want what was taken from me." His confidence was wavering.  Ellie almost laughed.  

"You need to go."

"Ellie I love you.  Tom.  You know that.  You know I love you so much.  I'm your father.  I was a good husband.  Neither of you can deny that." He fidgeted a bit, trying to appease two at once.

"Oh hell," Ellie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.  "You really are thick." She was shaking a bit.  Wavering.  Hardy swallowed, knuckles turning white on her chair.  

"You really don't know?" Tom blurted out.  They all looked at him.  He was done crying and on to flat out anger. "You're a complete arsehole.  A complete fucking arsehole.  Danny's dead.  Everyone either hates us or is scared of us or just looks so goddamn sad when they see us now...you've ruined absolutely _everything_." 

"Thomas," Ellie chastised his language quietly, knowing full well Hardy was fighting a smile behind her.  Jo moved to stand.  

"Sit down or it'll be me kicking the shit out of you this time."  He growled.  There would be no one there to pull him off either.  Well.  Besides Ellie and Tom.  They'd probably just let him.  Jo weighed the options and sat down.  

"What can I do to prove myself?  I want to earn my-"  

"Stay away from us.  If you care you'll never be back again.  We're done.  You have no privilege to your children and you never will.  You have no home in this town.  I will sell the house and send you the money you put in.  You can take all your things out of the shed.  Paul has keys to everything.  An officer will get you a car to the train station..." She pulled out her wallet and counted out enough notes for a ticket.  She was a few short.  Tom topped her off.  

"So that's it then...after all these years Ellie."

"Don't you dare put that on me you fuckwit."

"Mum,"

"I'll be in the car." She took off.  She walked just fine.  Tom looked at Hardy and back at his father.  

"She's wrecked.  Completely wrecked because of you.  She doesn't sleep or eat normally." He looked at his hands.  How uncomfortable must it be to talk to your own father this way?  "Maybe one day you and Fred and me..." He was on the verge of tears as he took one last look at Jo Miller.  "Never mind.  Stay away.  Goodbye." Tom followed his mother.  Jo wiped at his eyes.  Hardy started at least three sentences but swallowed them all.  Jo stood.  

"Don't let her-" Go?  Be alone?  Walk away?  Disintegrate?  There was no good way to finish that.  

"On your way Jo.  You don't need to worry about them anymore."  Ellie and Tom were embracing by the car.  "That went well..." He blurted out.

"Oh shut up," She smiled softly, wiping her eyes, turning in to his chest and hiding herself in his neck.  Tom was still attached to her waist.  Alec shuddered and let his hand fall over his partner's back.  He patted Tom's shoulder.  

"It's going to be alright."

"Yah,"

"Aye,"    


	13. Drumroll Please

From the outside it was probably a little bit hilarious.  

He was an irritating wanker and he never stopped earning the title but suddenly it was as if she needed someone to remind her not to smile at him all the time. It just made him smile back or raise an eyebrow or return some other infuriating little gesture that made her feel peculiar for awhile afterwards.  

She blamed it on deprivation.  She'd been officially and legally separated from Jo for three months and despite it all it was just plain _hard_ being alone after years and years of happy memories.  That would make anybody seem like a viable option.  Or so she kept telling herself.  

It was an infuriatingly self conscious stretch of time.  Did she even want another relationship like that in her life?  How do you even date after twenty five?  Who the hell would be interested?  She found herself wondering about how she was perceived from the outside far more often than she used to.  She found herself weighing Alec Hardy's attentiveness and friendship, wondering whether or not she wanted him closer or just anyone.  Jesus.  

"Miller?  Hello?"

"Sorry.  What is it?"

"Have you been sleeping at all?" She'd zoned out for a solid five minutes, staring out the window.  He was sitting across the miniature dining room table from her looking properly disturbed.  

"Yah.  Not well...but yah." She swallowed hard and pinched the bridge of her nose.  "Where were we?"  He shut the file in front of her.

"Out with it."

"Nothing to out."

"Ellie," He sighed.  

"You expect me to do an awful lot of talking when you don't do that much yourself." She could scarce stop herself. 

"You said it yourself.  No secrets with us."  

"Is that some sort of test?  What am I supposed to do with that?" He scrubbed his hands over his face.  

"I feel like I don't have to explain it to you.  I feel like you know." She didn't have a witty response for that one.  They both smirked at that though. 

"If I could read your mind though..." 

"Solve a good bit wouldn't it?" 

"Fuck yah."  She laughed lightly and shook her head.  

"Have you been with anyone?" His eyes got big till he realized what she was getting at.  

"Since the divorce?  Not in the er- traditional sense. No." She felt her ears turning red at the notion of one night stands.  They were only human though and she was in absolutely no position to judge him.  "It's terrible."

"Yah." God.  For once they were absolutely attuned to what each other was feeling.  They were on the same damn page.  

"Lucy filled out an eHarmony profile for me.  Nearly throttled her."

"Really?" He chuckled.  "Daisy did something for me once...match dot com or something."

"Any hits?"

"She forgot to specify gender preference so yes there were plenty of options."

"Oh Jesus," They laughed again.  

"It's enlightening though..."

"Getting hit on by men?"

"The aftermath of it all.  When the dust settles." He sucked in a breath and fidgeted with the papers on the table. "You get a real good look at yourself."

"I don't like what I see." She admitted, chest tight.

"I don't either.  Me I mean." He corrected.  "I see you though.  Or at least what you let me see.  And you have a hell of lot more to offer than most." It was an odd compliment but she almost wanted to cry.  She realized then that he had her hand in his.  

"Yah?" He nodded and squeezed her fingers, glancing at the wall clock. 

"School's almost over."

"I should go." He stood and gave her wrist a gentle tug before slipping his hand away.  He followed her to the door.  She wrestled with how to say goodbye.  "I uh- thanks."  He was too bloody tall for a quick getaway with anything.  He had ducked down as fate would have it, mouth set in a hard line, thinking over some last thing to say.  She chickened out of kissing his cheek but her hand had pressed his shoulder gently.  

"See you in the morning Ellie."

"Yah, see you."   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about closing suggestions for a bit and working on another multi chapter story arc with another case. Perhaps a bit AU with a new marriage thrown in the midst of the chaos? Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Drop your prompts and comments >.


End file.
